This invention relates to battery clamps in general and in particular to a battery clamp which is capable of being received by a battery having either top posts or side terminals. In the past, automotive type batteries were provided with top posts terminals which were readily adaptable to connection by clamp jaws. In recent years a substantial number of automobile type batteries have been manufactured and utilized which incorporate side terminals. The particular mounting arrangements of such batteries in vehicles often makes it difficult to attach a conventional battery booster clamp directly to the terminal due to its close proximity of other metal objects such as fender walls and the like. Consequently, a number of extender connectors have been developed for use with side terminal batteries. Some of these devices are designed to be clipped to the battery side terminal bolts and then are capable of receiving a conventional battery booster clamp. Other devices have been incorporated directly into a battery booster clamp such as connectors that pivot or fold out of the way when not required and can be pivoted or folded to extend from the booster clamp for reaching battery side terminals.
Such side terminal connectors must first be capable of making good electrical connection to the battery side terminal bolt which requires substantial pressure of the device acting against the side terminal bolt; and the second must be readily attachable to and removable from the battery side terminal bolt a requirement which is facilitated by the use of minimal pressure of the device against the bolt. Prior devices provide substantially a uniform pressure on the connector device regardless of whether the devices is being initially connected or disconnected or is being used for battery boosting purposes without any provision for providing additional pressure after connect in order to assure good electrical contact.